


Azzy's Fart Fan

by TheWinter2204



Series: Azzy's Fart Fan [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butts, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fetish, Fur, Furry, Macro/Micro, Maledom/Femsub, Microfic, Potions, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinter2204/pseuds/TheWinter2204
Summary: Chara reveals she's got a fetish to Asriel, and he doesn't hold back on "helping her out with it". One of my first ever fetish stories, and I hope to post more now that I have time to do so.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Azzy's Fart Fan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689058
Kudos: 2





	Azzy's Fart Fan

Chara was sitting on her bed, waiting for Asriel to come to her room. She had left a small note for him on the kitchen table. At the time, a little glass vial was in her hand, filled with a mysterious liquid. She'd soon hear Asriel's soft footsteps approach the room. Time seemed to slow down and Chara started to regret her decision of writing that note, but there was no going back now. She was blushing from embarrassment, her cheeks becoming noticeably redder than usual and looked up at the goat-boy, who was giggling to himself a bit. "Hey, Chara! I read your note!"

Asriel stepped closer to Chara, holding the sheet she had written in his hands tightly. The blush on her cheeks turned brighter and brighter as Asriel just stared at her with that teasing smile of his. The note was long and had several sentences crossed out. Parts Chara needed to rewrite over and over again so it would at least not be as embarrassing. But the whole letter could just be summarized with the words "I want you to fart on me".

That of course explained the embarrassment on Chara's face. She was always the one of the two that was more adult, and she always teased Azzy about it. She was someone to look up to for her friend, most of the time. Never was it Chara who was embarrassed about something. Except for now, of course. She always liked farts, but she didn't ever think she'd have to be farted on, until she started imagining Asriel doing it to her...

The moment just didn't seem to end, so Chara decided to finally raise her voice. "A- Azzy. I know all this is super weird. And you can make fun of me for it forever, okay? I don't care. B- but it's just always been something I wanted." She looked at her friend again, who just kept that cheeky smirk, and gave a little teasing comment. One similar to what Chara would usually tease him with. "Oh, don't worry Chara. I won't have to make fun of you for it. You're already blushing so much, I don't think I could make you more embarrassed~".

She sighed, not able to argue and opened the vial. "Okay, I get it. Well, here's something that might make it more fun for you. This potion will- Oh well, you'll see right away anyway." Chara stood up, put the vial against her lips and drank the liquid inside. A few days ago, she had found a hidden, little pond in the ruins. Only she knew the magical abilities the liquid inside there had, so she took a bit of it with her in that small vial. Once she drank it, it started taking effect.

The human started to shrink. About ten seconds after she drank it, Chara already had to look up to even look into Asriel in his face, and within a minute, she had shrunken to the size of a doll. A chubby doll, with a few chocolate stains on her green, striped pullover was now standing in front of Asriel, not even reaching up to his knee. Asriel smiled and picked the little Chara up with his two hands. "Aww, look at you. You look soo cute! You always looked like a doll anyway, and now you really are!"

Chara wanted to answer, but then decided not to. Nothing she would do now could make Asriel look up to her again. Not now, and not ever. But she chose that, so she just let it happen. "J- just please do what I asked for..." She was trying to at least get it to happen quickly. Just having Asriel hold her like a doll felt awkward and embarassing. But the goat kid savoured the moment. "What exactly do you want me to do again?".

At this point, Chara's face had flushed red from embarrassment. After a few seconds, she shouted out "Fart on me, please! Fart on my little doll face!". Asriel would finally do so, nodding with a smile and giving the tiny human a kiss on her face to add to the embarrassment, before laying her face-up onto the bed and then placing his plumb butt onto Chara's apple-sized face. "I bet you chose to do this today just because we had tacos yesterday!"

Chara was now just lying there, not even concentrating on what her friend was saying, now just breathing in the rancid smell of the goat boys' butt. He rarely bathed or showered, because he hated getting wet and drying his fur was a long and annoying process, meaning that his fur, especially on spots like his buttcrack, was musky and sweaty. Chara could pretty much taste leftover farts just from licking a bit of the fur. She was so invested in tasting the sweat that she was completely surprised as Asriel ripped his first fart right onto her.

*BBBPHHHHRRRLLLT*

He sigged after the relieving fart. Because Asriel's butt was so sweaty, each one of his farts was very loud, but also very deadly. Chara gasped from the blast of filthy fart-air, but breathed in as much of it as she could, even opening her mouth to truly savour it. It was so disgusting, yet so addicting to the girl. Her whole body was getting covered in Asriel's gasses. On the next one, the tacos from the day before really came to show.

*SHHHHHRRRRLLLLT*

This one was so strong in odor that Chara had to gag. Asriel giggled in delight. "Oh my, I can smell my own fart up to here! I can't imagine how bad it must be under there!". Chara was already exhausted, wanting Asriel to stop for a moment and trying to yell "Pause! PAUSE!", but her screams only came out as muffled noise under Asriel's butt, and it wasn't long until he released his next one. He himself gasped at its length.

*PPFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRTSCHHHHHH*

This one fart lasted a whole 11 seconds and both literally and figuratively took Chara's breath away. Only able to breathe in her friend's fart air, she was close to blacking out, a silly smile on her face.

For the next hour or so, Asriel just kept farting on Chara, their room soon getting filled with the gas. At one point, Asriel jokingly complained. "You have to breathe in more under there, or we'll have to live with my gas in here forever!". The goat boy finished their session off with one last, wet fart directly onto Chara's face before standing up and looking down at the exhausted little human.

She coughed a bit, finally able to breathe semi-fresh air again. Her cute, tiny voice spoke up. "Oh my god, how long did we do this? I think I blacked out a bit..." She seemed dizzy, needing to collect herself. Then, she asked up. "Hey, Azzy! C- can I have the antidote now, please? I put it there on the desk. It'll get me back to normal size!"

But instead of doing so, Asriel grabbed her again. "I have a better plan. You stay my doll for now, and we can play dollhouse!". There wasn't much Chara could do to fight back against her friend's demands, so she played along, hoping she'd still get the antidote today at least. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was actually enjoying being Asriel's little doll. But according to the goat boy's stomach rumbling again, it seemed like it wouldn't take long until the next session.


End file.
